Veemon the omega dragon
by kingveemon
Summary: My frist fanfic so please be gentle. well that gave the wrong idea so basicly veemon is mad at gatomon for choosing patamon over her and goes to prove hes is better 2 years pass...and the results can be seen.ITS A VEEGATOFRIENDSHIP CH 5 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

The dragon of the omega ch1

It has been 2 years since the digidestined beaten malomyotismon,now today the digidestined celebrate the anniversary of the day they beaten malomyotismon.

In the motomiya a little blue dragon things about a specific white cat,,veemon"a familiar voice called.

The blue dragon was lost in toughts .Again the voice called,,VEEMON"at the second he heard that the blue dragon jump from the surprise,,WHHHAA"the Veemon said in fell from the bad and hit his head on the floor,he look up and saw Daisuke watching.

,,Whats wrong with u"Davis said,,u are daydreaming about gatomon again."Veemon blushd slightly.

,,Vee you have to tell her look how it went for me and Kari."Davis said

Davis and Kari where together 3 months trough no one tought that would ever happen.

,,I know but she likes patamon"Veemon said ,,and she thinks of me as a blue lizard"he added

,,Look go and tell her how u fell im certain she will at least her u out and u know what take some flowers they always workd" Davis said confident.

,,OK"Veemon said.

The next day:

It was a big picnic at the park everyone was in a good mood only Veemon was looked at gatomon who was peacefully eating ice he saw patamon fly over and say something to gatomon and both of them walked away,he decided to follow a while they stop and began to talk.

,,Gatomon I have to tell u something "Patamon said nervous".

,,Ok im all ears "Gatomon said smilling.

OK patamon took a deep breath and,,Gatomon im in ,love with u."patamon said with his nerves gone over all mountains.

,,I love u too"these word hit him and Veemon who fealt like someone stabbd him in the hearth

,,Really I tought u like Veemon "patamon said

,,Nah why should I like such a lizard who cant do anything without Davis"those words made Veemon like nothing

Veemon ran,he could take more,he just wanted to show her that she is wrong that he can is strong he reached the picknick he saw patamon and gatomon telling the news to everybody else he couldt stand being there he left without telling anyone anything where he is going .

He reached Davis home he wrote a note he wasn't coming back until he gets strong enough to show gatomon that he is a true put the note on the table and went to the digital world.

When he arrived he just wandered alone trying to find a way to get stronger he then reached MOUNT wandered trying to find someone and someone it is the one he found was omegamon


	2. Chapter 2

Veemon the omega dragon ch2

(2 YEARS have passed since the last the last chapter)

4 cloked figurenss wandered the digiworld looking for something

,,are u sure about this _"(well I will not tell u who that is now but I think u can guess )said one of them.

,,actully im not,but its been a long time"answerd the figure,,but if that what the master said is true we have to"he added.

,,Ok the what are we waiting for"said the 3 unpatient.

The fourth answerd to that with a girls voice,,oh be quiet ,this is something big for _."

,,Its ok he is right we waisted enough time"the second figure said,,if we don't hurry the whole human wolrd may be destroyed".

He then turned around and saw a tv they all moved towards it as the second cloaked figure said in a nervous voice,,ok here we go"a light flash and all 4 of them got sucked in.

In the real world in kamiya resident s

Gatomon and patamon wher sitting on the couch and watching a was out on a date with davis,after veemon was gone davis felt a bit lonely even the note veemon left him dint help him much

,,So kittycat(gatomons nickname from gatomon)what dou plan on doing"patamon said.

Gatomons answerd with a smirk,,I got an idea".gatomon move her head closer to patamon to kiss him.

Then suddenly an explosion from downtown was heard.

,,What was that"asked both ran out on the balcony and saw something that terefied them both.

,,DIABOROMON"the boht said.

,,What now"asked patamon .

,,GATOMON"they heard someone calling.

It was kari,,Gatomon u need to digivolve."said kari.

Ok"gatomons said,,gatomon WARP digivolves to….."

,,MAGNADRAMON"yelled the huge dragon.

Magnadramon flied to donwtown to face diaboromon

When she arrived she fired a flame tornado at used his crazy speed to he grabd magnadramon,,CABLE CRUSHER" magnadramon cried out in pain as diaboromon sucked the life out of couldt watch and and davis clenched his felt useless he wished veemon was there to do something .patamon with tears in his eyes cried,,GATOMON".Suddenly,,POSITRON LASER"a large laser hit diaborom releasing magnadramon from his grasp.

Diaboromon looked up to see who dared to attack him,,who are u ku ku".it was one of the cloaked figures.

,,I…."the figure put his cloak down and then continued,,the one who will send u to hell"he said in a aggressive voice. End of chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Veemon the omega dragon chapter 3 ,,Home coming"

Everyone looked surprised at the dragon digimon,,a imperialdramon pm what it do here"tought davis

Davis tought where quickly interupted by tk,who came running ,,Hey guys,sorry im late"said tk.

,,Hey"the three of them said,,Just make me digivolve NOW"patamon said hasty wanting to go help gatomon an soo as possible.

,,Ok"he took his digivice and made patamon digivolve.

,,Patamon warp digivolution to…."

,,SERAPHIMON"said the armored angel,,lets go"he took all three of them(note that seraphimon is a bit bigger then magnaangemon so yes he can carry 3 people)and went flying to the downtown.

MEANTIMES

Diaborom looked in imperialdramon he saw that it was angry but still controlled,even a twisted mind as his knew that this is a dangerous combination.

,,Il end this quick"said imperialdramon taking his sword and charging at diaboromon.

,,OMNI SLASH"said imperialdramon,diaboromon jumpd high dodging the attack,not one second did he put his eyes away from large dragon smirkd on that he suddenly dissapered,,what speed ku"tought diaboromon,just then he realised imperialdramon behind him ,,IMPERIAL KICK"Imperialdramon let down an incredebly hard kick on diaborom knocking it back on the groun HARD

,,DAMM YOU KU KU I KU DESTORY YOU"it said in an angry voice ,,CABLE CRUSHE"it yelled out as it prepared to shot full of destructive just smiled and said,,come give me ur best shoot"he said.

,, ARRRGHHHH"diaboromon the attack hit imperialdramon a huge explosion came out of it.

,,Woah"said tk holding his arms before his eyes to not get blinded by the explosion.

,,what energy"Davis said,,I hope the imperialdramon is ok".

,,Look"said Kari pointing at the explosion after the explosion stopd they saw imperialdramon without a was afraid,no it was a felling he never felt before the felling of being afraid to die even through he was ressurected again and again he had the felling this will indeed be his last time.

,,Please don't ku ku im going I never return please spare me"it said cowering in fear.

,,Why"the virus digimon asked.

,,Hmm maybe cause u where given ample opportunitys and u always came back to hurt us my friends,me,and the whole world or maybe cause u are a jerk maybe cause of that I just don't like you"imperialdramon said.(hey just cause omnimon doesn't shot feeling it doesn't mean he has too)

,,U are lucky I cant go full on this,but still it will make ur death only less painfull.

**,,HYPER PROMINENCE"it yelled as beams of light came out of all holes of his armor.**

**,,ARRGHHHH"diaboromon said as it dissapered in data.,,Not so fast,omni sword sword began to shine as it sucked the data into it making it larger.**

**,,Hph"said imperialdramon loking at his YOU was surprised by the call and almost left the sword fall but quicly catchd it,,memo to myself don't gets lot in tought while floating in the air WHILE u have an sword in your hands."he tought to himself.**

**He looked around and saw Davis,Tk,Kari and patamon who want to the now dedigivolved dint look so good,patamon then worried said,,something is wrong with her"**

**,,WHAT"kari said scared.**

**,,Don't worry when she was in the grip of diaboromon it must have some virus data into her I can cure her"**

**,,realy "tk asked.**

**,,yeach dude im kinda a paladin so yes I can cure digimon by sending some of my virus buster data into them.**

**,,ok do it "patamon then put a hand over salamon and a light englufed her restoring her back to normal.**

**,,She shold be fine now"imperialdramon said,making kari and gatomon fell at ease**

**,,Just who are you"asked Davis.**

**,,What u don't remember me"said imperialdramon with a smile on this face,,well let me help u a bit.**

**After those word imperialdramon engulfed with a yellow light and it began to become smaller when the light was gone they could believe they eyes.**

**,,VEEMON"all four of them said in big surprise,veemon just smiled.**

**End of chapter 3 **

**Yes imperialdramon is able to pull a joke deal with it **


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon of the omega chapter 4 ,,tales of the past !"

Pa tamon,Kari,Davis,TK where shocked to see that the imperialdramons true identity was Veemon.

Suddenly Davis ran too Veemon with tears in his eyes giving him a bear hug,,its ok Davis"said Veemon,,you can put me down now"

,,Where have u been."asked davis.

,,Digiworld"said Veemon calm,still with a smile on his face.

,,What have u been doing"asked Tk.

,,Trening"said veemon,,look we could stand the whole day here and and tell u about it or go home I and my team east something and then I tell u what happened ok"

Ok,,said Davis happy that his partner did change much.

,,Wait did u just say team"said kari,veemon just gave a slight nood.

,,GUYS U CAN COME NOW"yelled veemon at the other 3 cloaked being who where standing on a building.

The 3 approached at put those cloakes away,and revelead a guilmon, a renamon and a dorumon.

,,HI''said the guilmon full of energy like a little child.

,,Good day"said renamon with a slith bow.

,,Hello"said dorumon nicely.

,,Davis,team."said veemon to Davis,then he turned around to his team,,team,davis.

,,well lets go to my place there we can talk in peace."said Kari,,and to gets something to eat for u guys."

,,FOOD"the four digimon said in unison.

,,Now I know why he choose them."tought tk with a smile on his face.

LATER IN THE KAMIYA MANSION AND AFTER THE 4 DIGIMON EATTED THE WHOLE FRIDGE WHICH THEY APOLEGIZED NICELY(I have manners)

,,ah that sure hit the spot"said veemon holding his belly.

,,now mid telling what have u been doing the last 2 years"said patamon,now that he put gatomon in the bed so she can rest he Is at ease.

,,well that will take a while but ok."said veemon turning now a bit more serious tone.

,,it started when,,"veemon said.

FLASHBACK

A lone veemon stood there in front of was surprised to omnimon he tought that only agumon and gabumon can digivolve to it.

,,Omnimon"veemon said in a hesitating voice.

,,I em omegamon,only the ones who digivolved with someone else on this lv call themn self omnimon I digivolved alone"said omegamon wihtout showing any emotions,,what have u been seeking in this part of the digiworld.

Veemon the remembered why he came,,I want to become stronger".

Omegamon answered on that,,why".

Veemon didn't know how to answer tought that he wants to prove her wrong was the only reason now he saw that he doenst have a real reason to get stronger.

,,People can become strong for 2 things,one to destroy something,for 2 to protect, so which do u choose."said omegamon wisely.

Veemon clenched his fist and then lookd up to omegamon with a determenation only a dragon could.

He then said,,protect"

,,Verywell u shall become my apprentice"said was surprised but happy.

The next moths they trained veemon trained in wielding a sword then on day omegamon had a speacial training for her.

,,U will have to wound me in ur rookie form"omegamon said,,when u can do that u will be strong enough for preety much anything when u digivolve."

Veemon was surpised by the task he got from him but he agreed.

Omegamon just stood there waiting for the screamed,,VEEHEADBUTT"he charged towards omegamon the attack didn't show much of an then jumped up and yelled,,VEE PUNCH"he direcly hited omegamon in the face making it turn to the right side imegamon then looked at veemon with his green eyes and said,,is that all"omegamon said,,if yes then maybe I was wrong about you"he then hit veemon with one of his arms knocking him into a saw omegamon beginning to walk away before passing out.

IN HIS SELF CONCIEUS

Again Im not strong enough,again I will fail,then he suddenly remebered his friends his enemys and his whole then remebered the moment he fought the realised that he forgot about the power omnimon gave him and wormon if he can use it maybe he can get stronger.

He then concetrated fully only on that power.

NOT IN VEEMONS SELF CONCIEUS

Omegamon who was walking away felt something an energy similar to his omega-inforce.

He then turned aroun and saw white light coming from Veemon.

,,I WILL NOT FAIL''yelled veemon,,I will become stronger so I will be able to protect my friends and destroy my enemies"veemon said then he roared but not with hes usual voice he sounded like a true It happened,,VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOO…."a great dragon came from the light and roared his name out,,IMPERIALDRAMON"but he didnt stop there,,IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TOO….."the dragon then changed to a more human form,,FIGHTER MODE".

,,Good work but that wont be enough to put a scrathc on me"said omegamon

,,I know"imperialdramon said with a smile,,excuse me if I go a little wild"he then concetrated and holded his hands together as he was holding a began to form in his hands it was a sword when the light faded it was the omni sword.

,,Now to turn up the heat"imperialdramon said as he began to change his armor began white and his red wings became white looking like the wings of an angel.,,IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE"

,,Very good work"omegamon said smilling,,now I don't have to hold back"he took his right arm and pointed it towards imperialdramon.,,Me nether"the dragon said he then opend the dragon head on his chest.,,SUPREME CANON"omegamon said as he fired from his left arm.,,GIGA CRUSHER"imperiadramon yelled as he fire a masive energy ball from his chest the two attack clash making a huge explosion.

END OF FLASHBACK

,,…..and that how I got paladin mode"veemon said proud of himself.

,,no way"said patamon In ave.

,,nice buddy"said Davis,,but why didn't u come back then?"asked davis.

,,Well first my training wasn't complete I need to work on the paladin mode, that took me 1 year and the other years I spend first finding a team for mysel so those 3 over there and train with them,now im back and better then ever."

,,amazing "said kari,,I never tought u had it in you."she added.

,,thanks"said veemon not knowing if he had to take that as a compliment or not.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Ok I think I overdid it in the fight but what do u espect cool mega cool digimon clash they need to do it cool


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon of the omega chapter 5,,the dragon of the hazard"

,,Man guys sure can eat a lot"said davis to the digimon.

,,MAN u don't have CLUE hiw much I can eat"said guilmon with hight attitude.

SMACK

,,OUCH"said guilmon,,why did u hit my renamon"he added loking grimly at the yellow fox.

,,Keep it quiet will you,gatomon is reasting"she said.

While in an other room davis asked veemon,,where did u find those guys"he said happy.

He then looked to guilmon,,well I could tellu…."

FLASHBACK

Veemon was training with his sword,when omegamon came and said,,veemon I got an important task for you.".Veemon was surprised that his master would say something lie that cause usually the only thing they did was fight.

,,What is it master"asked veemon wanting to know more about the task at hand.

,,Do u know who dukemon is?"the royal knight responded with a nood.

,,Well his son guilmon is going to train with us"omegamon said,,and its up to you to go for him".

,,ok"veemon saiid,,how does he look"he added.

,,He carries the simbol of the hazard."omegamon said,,he should be in dragon mountain."

,,OK master I shall go and bring him here"veemon said full of confidents.

As veemon walked away omegamon told a figure to come out,,u can come out now he is gone"it was dukemon,,I hope my son doesn't give him an hard time"omegamon answered to that,,I hope u son up for a fight cause that cause of my apprentice is tougher than he seems''omegamon said with a confident look on his face.

LATER ON DRAGON MOUNTAIN(yes he is already there he used the buss happyxD)

The terrain veemon found himself in was unmercifull every rock lookd a bit like a he reached the pillar he found 4 great statues,they simbolized the 4 great dragon.

,,Wow"veemon said in amazement first he looked at the statue of azunglongmon he remebered the times they meet,then he looked at the statuer of golddramon it kinda seemed weird to him,and then he saw the statuer of magnadramon,he then remebered gatomon and what she said about him he try to think of something else,and the last statue of megidramon it looked scary.

,,well I should go now and find that guilmon."veemon said as he went to carry on with his mission.

5 minutes later he suddenly a roar,veemon was surprised now only of how loud the roar was but with the huge energy he was followd the source of the roar and found it it was megidramon.

,,WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHG"roared the gigantic dragon.

Veemon the saw on his chest and saw the sing of the hazard.,,so u are guilmon,eh"veemon the smiled.

,,Lets see how much of a fight u put up oh so great dragon"veemon said mocking hin.

,,VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOOO…."as the light went away imperialdramon in his dragon form stood there.

,,IMPERIALDRAMON"the blue dragon said.

There they where hovering above the ground the looked at each other ,waiting to see who make the first turn it was megidramon.,,MEGIDO FLAME"the red dragon roared as he fired a huge amount of fire at imperialdramon who answered with a ,,MEGA FIRE" as the 2 attack hit an explosion then charged at megidramon.,,SPLENDOR BLADE"yelled the mega as he used his arm claw,megidramon used,,HELL BLADE"as the blade on his arm beging to flew at each other with top speed,clashing several knew he could take much more,so he took some distance.,,LETS END THIS"yelled imperialdramon at megidramon.

Both of the dragon began to shine with a aura,imperialdramons was blue while megidramons was red.

,,POSITRON LASER"yelled imperialdramon as he shot a laser at megidramon.

,,HELL HOWL"as he fired a soundwave which the very essence of the digital world.

When the attack hit a giant explosion catching the 2 dragons in it.

When the explosion was gone the lied 2 dragon completely out of both then transformed into they rookie was the first to get up and carry him next day guilmon woke up in a bed it was in veemon house he made for himself while he is in the digital world.

He saw veemon lying on the couch sleeping like a stone.

,,Where em I"asked guilmon to himself.,,you are at the hoime of my apprentice"said omega who just came in,,u where goin beserk the hazard it took control of you didn't nooded ashamed.

,,don't worry cause from today on my apprentice will be there to knock some sense into omegamon almost sounding like it is a joke.

THE NEXT DAY

,,HEY u maniac why the hell did u attack me"said veemon mad at guilmon a bit.

,,hey if u had problems in fighting me then you are just to weak".veemon put his forehead on guilmon forehead with the intention to push him away.

,,Listen you dimwit I could blow u away anytime I want"said veemon.,,ah yeah"said guilmon.

,,YEAH"said veemon wanting to prove the point.

Omegamon looked at them asking himself in what he got himself into.

END OF FLASHBACK

,,And that the story how I met guilmon"finished veemon.

,,is there one guy in your team where u didn't need to hit them."asked davis.

,,Well I dint need to fight dorumon and renamon we just meet and became friend."said veemon

,,ok so what are u guys planning to do tomorrow"asked veemon.

,,we where all planing to go to the aqua park"said davis,,want to join".

,,cant need to watch for the apocaliptic riders"veemon said as he pointed at the 3 digimon sitting on the table and playing card with patamon and kari.

,,oh come on they can come too,your friend are mine friend too"said davis,,and I want people to know that u are back"added davis.

,,will there be ice cream"asked just nooded.

,,We sir have a deal"

END OF CHAPTER 5

Finally this took me a while so I hope u enjoy it and no flames or I send megidramon at you.

Anyway next chapter big comedy and a little giht veemon ve gatomon.


	6. Chapter 6

The dragon of the omega chapter 6 ,,forgivness"

The digimon and the 2 young boys where playing a video game in the living sudenly kari said,,hey patamon,here is someone who wants to see you".

Patamon understood the message he then run into karis room,knocking dorumon out.

,,Whats with him"asked dorumon.

,,His girlfriend woke up"said Tk.

,,Mah let him,you would do the same if you would have a girlfriend"said veemon who was owning davis at the game.

IN KARI ROOM

When gatomon woke up she tried to get of the bad but found herself back on it when suddenly patamon jump on her kissing her all over her face.

,,How are u my little kitty"said patamon still kissing her face like it was made out of candy.

,,Good"she said in a good mood,,thanks for saving me"she added giving him a big kiss.

,,Well thanks for the kiss but I didn't save you."said patamon.

,,Who was it then"she asked.

,,It was me"said veemon who just entered the room,,and its nice to get the credit for that"he said in a sarcastic tone.

,,What the hell are you doing here"gatomon said with a bit of an angry tone.

,,You welcome"said veemon,,and im here cause your partner invinted me and my team here."

,,Well ok,but I don't believe you there is no way you could beat diaboromon alone."she said crossing her arms.

Before veemon could respond to that davis in the other room said,,veemon we are going home".

,,COMING"said veemon sa he went out of the room he then looked back and said,,see ya patamon"he turned to gatomon, he didnt need to say anything hes look full of anger and dissapointment did it for then left the room.

As the 4 digimon and Davis,he saw veemon with a sad look on his face.

,,Whats wrong,buddy."he said.

,,She hasn't change at all."said veemon.

,,Who gatomon"davis asked.

,,Yes"veemon said"im over gatomon so you know but that she still thinks that low of me,I tought she would be sad that im gone,didn't u give her the note I left"asked veemon.

,,I did,but well she dint really care much about it"said davis trying to make it look funny.

Veemon blood was couldt believe it that she cared that liow for him she didn't even like him as a friend,and that's all he wanted to be with her .A friend. But now he dint care anymore.

,,That's it,im done with her."veemon said.

,,You should be "said renamon,,man now that I see what person she realy is u don't need her as a friend".

,,Yeah"added dorumon,,I know you a whole year now and I think you are a great friend,and you risked your life for her if she cant at least say thank you,than she doesn't deserve u as a friend.

,,YEAH"said guilmon who didn't care about it much he just wanted to go to that the human call ,,home"

,,You guys are the best"said veemon smiling again.

THE NEXT DAY ON THE PICNIC

Veemon was nervous cause he dint know how the other digimon will react,some may be mad he just left without saying goodbye,some will be happy.

The veemon group(im going to call it that until I find better name, and I realy don't want to typ all the digimon name there cause you know whose digimon are there)was standing before the entrance.

,,ok lets get to it".

As the group entered the park they veemon could see all his friend.

,,HEY DAVIS''yelled she and hawkmon came went closer to davis the could see veemon and the other 3 digimon.

,,Vee"asked nooded.

,,VEEMON"hawkmon said as he gave veemon a bear the other digimon and their pathners saw the little blue and armadilomon seem to stll like veemon and so seemt palmon and tentomon.4 greeted veemon and even his new friend,the came ken and cody they didn't have any hard felling for veemon was happy that some of his friend are still nice to him.

,,What are you doing here"asked tought veemon came back to take gatomon from patamon.

,,OK listen I know maybe you are mad at me cause I left 2 years ago,you have all right too but still I did that cause I need to change there was something inside me that was eaten me if you cant deal with it I don't care."veemon said.

,,well we arent mad at you cause that you left us,but you left davis."said biyomon.

,,that where 2 hard years for davis,veemon."added matt.

,,so you think you can come here and do like nothing happened,no u cant"said gomamon.

,,OH SHUT IT"yelled guilmon,,you don't have an idea how these 2 years where for veemon,yes maybe he should have said propely goodbye but he could stand it himself to say goodbye."guilmon said.

,,And while he wasn't here you think he did nothing,no he did he trained harder than any of us,his wis to get stronger and protect you was that what keep him going.''renamon said angry.

,,And you"dorumon said as he pointed at gatomon,,you should be gratefull he saved you and you cant even say thanks no you still of him as he would be a child,but in truth he coukd take you all on.

,,Dorumon what the hell"veemon said to dorumon to don't get him involved into something he doesn't want to.

,,OH REALLY"gatomon said,,well wanna bet that oversized lizard couldd take me on".

On those words veemon turned around and glared with a look like he is facing his word enemy.

,,OK I fill fight you gatomon, and if I win you stop calling me lizard and aknowledge me.

,,sure if I beat you leave"gatomon said confident.

,,ok"veemon said still looking at her with that deadly glare.

They went a bit of the distance before the began to charged at veemon and tried to punch him,it was a hit but It didn't seem affective at all,he still oke at her and then said,,my turn"he said before he cleanched his fist and yelled,,VEE-PUNCH"as he hited her sending her fly to the got up and she was furious and charged at him,but when she came near enough veemon grabed her by the hand and wirhld her around sending her again flying to the he did she was pissed as ever.

Her rage made her digivolve by her self,,GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOO…"a large pink dragon appeared,,MAGNADRAMON"veemon was surprised that she could warp digivolve alone like him self.

,,OK that crossing the line said"biyomon.

,,yeah at this rate she kill him"said mimi.

,,yeah right"said dorumon,,veemon faced stronger foes"he then points at veemon,,look at him,he is smiling cause he is not afraid."

,,Well gatomon this game can be played by two."he said than a light engulfed him and he yelled,,VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TO….."and a second dragon apperaed,,IMPERIALDRAMON.

He then tackled her forcing her to go up into the sky.

,,What was that about"magnadramon asked.

,,I don't want to hold back"he began to shine again,,mode change,,,,FIGHTER MODE"

,,Davis since when can veemon digivolve on his own"asked tai looking at imperialdramon.

,,I don't know exactly all I know is he trained his but of for it"davis said a bit proud.

,,Il be ending this now"said imperialdramon.

Magnadramon who was still furious at him,,like to see you try lizard".

The dragon both prepared for their attack.,,TORNADO FIRE" yelled magnadramon as it shot a flaming tornado from his mouth at imperialdramon.

Impeiraldramon answered with his,,POSITRON LASER".

As the two attack clashed everyone was amazed at what power the two dragon have,kari and davis just hoped no one gets hurt .imperialdramon looked at magnadramon and said,,Play time is over"magnadramon wa s surprised by the attack suddenly became much stronger ,beating her attack and hiting her she digivolved back into fle towards the digimon and caught her,he then flied down and digivolved back into veemon still holding gave her to kari and then turned to patamon,,Sorry if I went a bit to rough"patamon didn't say anything just in shock what just then turned to the other with a smile and said,,lets celebrate".the dorumon came up to veemon and said,,nice work"said dorumon ,,thanks I just think I overdid it".

LATER

No one talked to veemon since the fight he just stayed with his suddenly salamon came up followed by agumon gabumon biyomon and gomamon.

,,Yes can u help you"said veemon not wanting to talk to them

Salamon gave a small sigh and said,,We want to say that we are sorry how we treated you"

The veemon group and armadilomon and hawkmon and even wormon he did a face like he saw a ghost where surprised by that.

,,Did the unfailable gatomon just apolegize"said wormon.

,,well it want nice of us to tell you those things"said agumon.

,,and we realy fell sorry"said biyomon at the end.

Veemon then went down from his seat and put his hand on salamon forhead and said,,its ok all forgive and forgoten."

After when all where going home veemon said something,,guys I have something to say,I will train you all,to digivolve into you mega forms or make u digivolve even more."

,,HOW"everyone said.

,,HARD training"veemon said,,are u up to it".

,,YES"all digimons said in unison.

,,great"veemon said as they continued to walk home.

End of chapter 6

Maybe I overdid it here but hey she asked for it :D

Next hcapter hard training.


	7. Chapter 7

The dragon of the omega chapter 7 ,,New powers"

It was nice o,clock the digidestined and their digimon have met in davis apartment.

,,ok good day everyone"said veemon.

,,Hi"all replied.

,,well you know why we are here"veemon said.

,,yes you said you will train us"said wormon.

,,exactly"said veemon.

,,ok here the training plan"said veemon,,we will split into 3 groups with 3 man and a group with 2 in it."

,,why"asked palmon.  
>,,cause I cant train eleven digimon alone"said veemon,,so we will now decide who goes with who.<p>

Then renamon came up and said,,ok biyomon,palmon and gatomon you are with me".

Then dorumon said,,gomamon,tentomon and hawkmon you guys are coming with me.

Then guilmon said,,agumon,gabumon and armadillomon you guys are going to train with me"

,,ok that means patamon and wormon are with me".said veemon.

,,great now that seetled we can get going"said yolei.

,,well that kinda a problem"said renamon.

,,you guys need to stay here".said dorumon.

,,WHAT"said davis,,WHY".

,,sorry buddy,but if you want them to get stronger they need to do this alone."

,,Why do they need to get stronger anyway"sora asked.

Veemon first hesistated but then said,,there is a new bad guy, and he may be the strongest we ever faced before"veemon said with a serious face.

,,Well all I know about him that he was once a imperialdramon paladin mode like me but he got corrupted and digivolved to something more and now he is even able to bring back enemies we defeated".

,,why didn't you tell us that before"said gatomon.

,,well the fact that diaboromon attack and to clear my name to you guys was kidding getting a head hehehe"he said putting his hand behind his head.

,,well I think we don't have a choise then"said tai.

,,you are right if we are to stand a chance against that new enemy we need to be stronger"said agumon.

The digimon said goobye to their parthners and made they way to the digital world,when they reached the DW then they parted.

WITH GUILMON

They where in a desert surounded by some big rocks guilmon stoped the 3 digimon looked at him.

,,are we there"asked armadilo mon.

Guilmon turned around and said,,here we will be training,are you ready"

Gabumon agumon and armadilomon nooded.

,,Okay,,,,GUILMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOO…"suddenly a red dragon that looked like megidramon showed up,,MEGIDRAMON X"megidramon said.

The 3 digimon looked at ave and armadilomon was a bit scared.

,,well now what you need to do is hit me with something that might actully hurt me"said megidramon.

Agumon gabumon and aramdilomon charged towards BREATH"yelled as he shoot a fireball a megidramon,megidramon blocked it with his hand,gabumon fired his attack which didn't have any effect either.,,DIAMOND SHELL"yelld armadilomon as he curled into a ball and rolled toward megidramon,who just shook his tail and shot him back.

,,come one is that all you got"said megidragon,,what would be if you where in a situaion like this with yours parthners they would die and you couldn't do a things about it.

Agumon growled,,shut up we wont let that happened we would find till the end"he said.

,,yeah we are strong we always beaten our enemis"said armadilomon.

,,YOU IDIOTS"yelled megidramon,,this isnt a normal enemy he is stronger then the mega and destroys ultimates,you need more power then that".

,,we don't let that happen"they yelled back suddenly the got engulfed in light.

,,AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOO….WARGREYMON DIGIVO;VES TOO…"after that a large dragon like digimon appeared carrying a enormous sword,,VICTORY GREYMON".

,,GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLUTION TOO…METALGARURUMON DIGIVOLVES TOO…"then did a large animal like digimon apear with a gigantic canon on his tail,,ZEED GARURUMON"

,,ARMADILLOMON WARPDIGIVOLUTION TOO…RHINOMON DIGIVOLVES TOO…."a large rhinolike digimon appeared with a horn on his head,,RHINOMON X"

.,,finnaly you guys unleashed youself."said megidramon.

,,I fell incredible"said victory greymon.

,,me too"said rihnomon.

,,by showing your will to protect someone you were granted the new digivolutions.."

Great,,said zeed garurumon,,now we can finish this,ZEED CANNON"he added as he fired a blast from his tail.

,,TRIDENT GAIA"yelled victorygreymon as he fired a blast from his sword.

,,ATOMIC BURST"rhinomon as he fired a blast from his horn.

,,oh ouh"said megidramon x before yelling,,MEGIDO BURTS"as he fired a tremendous amount of fire from his the attack colided it ended in all 4 digimon being back in rookie lv.

,,WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT"yelled guilmon at them,,you where going at me with a killing intend"

,,Of course we go we wanted to give all we got"said agumon.

,,do that again and il go with full killing intent and that will only end in your pain."

They all looked at guilmon with a bit of scared face,he then began to laugh and they with him.

End of chapter 7

Firstly I know I more than overdid it I the last chapter im sorry reason for that you will see in how the sotry goes.

Secondly megidramon x is good here so don't come with me like how the hell is he good sorry but there is a dukemon in the story and that more then enough.

And yes rhinomon x is a mega here I know he is a champion in real but he is a mega here.

No flames please and see ya till next chapter


End file.
